Moon
"Never heard of you ''either" ''- Moon to Apollo in the Scorpion Den "How come this ice-brain's pure, but I'm not?" - Moon to Venus in the Dreamworld, about Apollo being 'pure'. Moon at World's End (Moon/Moon End) is a female Phoenix played by the forumer Neptune. Moon has a younger sister named Destiny. Artwork by: SongOfNeptune (Neptune) Infobox Artwork by: FennecTheFox (Fennec) Description: Moon is a white phoenix with light blue edges tipped with silver on her wings. She has silvery speckles on her wings and pale blue under her sea-green eyes. She is slightly smaller than the other phoenixes, but always protests against this. Personality: Moon is a thoughtful Phoenix, always analysing her surroundings and thinking logically. She likes reading poetry and writes stories in her spare time. She has a fascination with the stars, and often is quite the jokester, pointing out the obvious and roasting people(for example,Apollo). Moon is known to be sarcastic and blunt with her answers, and let's out her more sweet, calm side when around Destiny. Story: FWRP: Moon was sent by the Hyper-Star into the world of Wings of Fire, where she openly roasted Apollo and met Moss as well as Cactusflower. During this, she completedSong - How The Light Has DiedHow The Light Has Died at an unspecified time. She meets with Destiny in the dreamworld every night. During the Aphrodite Situation, Moon is seen next to Apollo, where they have what seems to be their first normal conversation, about how crazy Aphrodite is, and how they both wish they could just be writing in peace. They later converse about how freakish Aphrodite is when she takes on her smoke-form. When the Hyper-Star is activated again, she is taken to the world of Warrior Cats. ￼ Forever: Prologue: Moon is first seen alone on a beach, where she practises the first verse, pre-chorus and chorus of How The Light Has Died. Destiny appears, and the two talk to each other, reflecting on how the Hyper-Star will change their lives. Chapter 1: Moon is out-flying two Earth Phoenix guards, after stealing Hera's sapphire. Once she has outpaced them, she calls them 'suckers', before arriving in the Hollow; a thief hotspot. From there, she makes a trade with Cinder; the sapphire for a supply of food for her family. Chapter 2: Moon meets up with her friend, Ember Dawn, where they bad-mouth Hera and Cinder openly (Moon on Hera: "ugly necklace", Ember on Cinder: "jerky bro") Ember forces Moon to promise to steal her a diamond, and Moon flys back to her home to find Destiny. At night, she dreams of flying with Cinder, Destiny and Ember. Songs: - How The Light Has Died - Tomorrow's Wings Trivia: - Moon wants to be a professional singer/songwriter - Her name is similar to Artemis's (Artemis Hatched from Moon, Moon at World's End) - Neptune confirmed that the Hyper-Star gives Moon motion sickness - Neptune wants Moon to have a rap battle with Tsunami the SeaWing from Wings of Fire - Despite shipping Moonder, Neptune states that it's unlikely it will be 'canon', as she ships Cinder with someone else Category:Characters Category:Phoenixes Category:Forever Characters